wiki_socialfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Userboxes and themes
What do we call ourselves In some userboxes they use Wikipedian and theres one with SocialWikian. I don't think either term rolls off the tongue, I'd prefer member or even wikian would do.--Drawde83 07:41, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Myself i generally use the term members. WillSWC 15:12, 10 July 2007 (UTC) organising userboxes Since we're all getting out userboxes from different places it would help other people to find them if you put them in the Userbox category (or a subcategory of it)--Drawde83 11:07, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. I can see if we can get that made up. WillSWC 15:12, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::I've already been doing that. I just thought I better tell everyone before we ended up having missing userboxes.--Drawde83 22:08, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Traffic Lights I Think we should have some userboxes to show editing restrictions. I think this would help those people that want ultimate contol of their profiles. Green for anything can be edited, Yellow for there are some restrictions(you may have a page detailing what these are)and red means only the user can edit the page. I don't think this should be strictly enforced it's only a guide to profile visitors. Otherwise it could restrict friendly editing such as correcting spelling mistakes.--Drawde83 01:18, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Not a userbox. A big 100% Stretching Header for the page. Easy enough to do. Just like the "This is a Userpage" and "Speedy Delete" Templates used on the Wikipedia. WillSWC 02:39, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Also we should have a Help page to report Vandalism to Userpages. I think userpage vandals will be a lot different then normal vandals. I mean think, someone's Ex-Girlfriend is mad that her Ex-Boyfriend left her and goes and tears up his page. (Not that this has ever happened.) I think it wouldn't always be a bannable offense. Just a warning most of the time. WillSWC 02:40, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::I've made up a Template for Admin users to use. Template:AdminUserpage. I think it's a good idea to Warn users who may not know otherwise. Granted i doubt any admin would ban someone for a single spammming of their profile but some of them won't know that. WillSWC 06:10, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Profile Template Names I'm not entirely happy with the names we've got 3-box-simple is very descriptive but isn't very exciting. Also what happens if someone else produces a 3-box-profile with a slightly different look. Any ideas? --Drawde83 22:15, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Profile levels I think we should categorise Profile templates by their difficulty. heres what I think #for profiles that can just be coppied and pasted, this would really be just banners. For instance it might say that it is a placeholder while the User thinks what to put in # profiles that are still copy and paste but require the user to add in some parameters or templates. # Layout templates, The User has total freedom with what content goes where but would likely need to know wikitext :Sounds good to me. WillSWC 09:33, 16 July 2007 (UTC) stub equivalent Other wikis have stubs to designate pages that are incomplete. I'm just after thoughts for how we could use the stub idea here. the request userbox would is a bit like a stub.